


La moitié de mon âme

by MissAmande



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Recovery
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:55:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28874928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAmande/pseuds/MissAmande
Summary: La vilaine sorcière de l'Ouest cherche à détruire Storybrook et a pris sous sa coupe le Ténébreux, clamant que jamais il n'aurait dû choisir Regina. Une course contre la montre s'engage alors et quand Rumpelstilskin est enfin libéré la route de la convalescence ne fait que commencer. Des liens se brisent et d'autres se forgent. Et si une Méchante Reine était celle qui comprenait mieux que personne l'état psychologique du sorcier
Relationships: Belle/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold
Comments: 14
Kudos: 7





	1. Le retour du Ténébreux

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LunaQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaQueen/gifts).



> Louloute cette histoire est pour toi ! <3 
> 
> Coucou, j'espère que cette histoire vous plaira. Je tiens à préciser que je ne fais pas de bashing Belle, les pensées de Regina sur ce personnage sont celles d'une femme qui aurait voulu avoir ce que Belle a (et qui l'aura héhé), ce n'est nullement une haine de ma part envers Belle. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis ! A bientôt !

Ils avaient enfin découvert où se cachait Zelena et ils y étaient allés, croyant pouvoir la coincer mais elle s’était absentée. Ils ne s’étaient cependant pas attendus à trouver dans l’abri anti-tempête une cage. Regina fut obligée de sortir vomir lorsqu’elle comprit qui avait été fait prisonnier. Des morceaux d’or jonchaient le sol, un rouet avait été installé au milieu de cet enfer, tout portait à croire que Rumpelstilskin était en vie et que cette maudite sorcière le gardait enfermé comme un chien. Mais le Ténébreux n’était pas là et la Méchante Reine pria pour qu’il échappe aux griffes de cette femme le plus longtemps possible pour qu’ils aient la chance de le retrouver et de le libérer de l’emprise de cette mégère.

Rumple était en vie. Ces mots tournoyèrent en boucle dans l’esprit de Regina. Elle l’avait pourtant vu disparaître, percé de sa dague en tentant de sauver la ville de Peter Pan. Cela avait été un des jours les plus difficiles dans l’existence de la mairesse. Rumple et elle, malgré leurs querelles, s’aimaient beaucoup, même un peu trop. Il avait été son mentor, son ami, son confident, son ennemi et depuis qu’il n’était plus parmi eux, elle se sentait perdue. Parfois, elle était jalouse de Belle, jalouse qu’elle puisse partager la vie de cet homme, jalouse qu’il lui ait accordé son attention et qu’il ait rejeté en quelques sortes l’affection de Regina. Elle aurait voulu être la femme dont le Ténébreux était tombé amoureux, mais hélas ce privilège avait été accordé à une autre. Elle détestait ce rat de bibliothèque, parce que premièrement elle lui avait volé le sorcier qu’elle voulait depuis si longtemps, et deuxièmement car elle était tout bonnement inintéressante, elle n’avait ni pouvoir ni talent. Elle n’avait absolument rien de magique et cette manie de se montrer plus intelligente hérissait les poils de la reine. D’ailleurs qu’avait fait Belle depuis qu’ils avaient retrouvé la cage ? Rien. Enfin ce n’était pas tout à fait vrai… La jeune femme cherchait à savoir comment Rumple était revenu à la vie. Mais Regina, elle, tentait de retrouver le Ténébreux, elle n’était pas enfermée bien au chaud dans une boutique le nez dans un bouquin à croire dur comme fer que si le sorcier était en vie il viendrait la retrouver. L’homme était pourchassé, sans doute terrifié à l’idée de revenir dans cette maudite cage, il avait sûrement autre chose à penser que de rentrer dans la boutique.

La forêt ! Il devait forcément être dans la forêt ! C’était l’endroit le plus proche de la ferme de Zelena et en même temps c’était parfait pour pouvoir lui échapper et se cacher ! Pourquoi n’y avait-elle pas pensé avant ? Sans plus attendre, elle sauta dans sa voiture et roula jusqu’au bois, peu lui importait si elle trouvait Zelena au bout du chemin, elle se devait d’essayer, pour l’homme qu’elle aimait secrètement depuis des années. Alors elle parcourut la forêt, guettant le moindre signe mais elle avait l’impression de marcher depuis des heures et elle n’avait toujours rien trouvé. Et puis soudain un cri effroyable perça la quiétude de ce doux après-midi et Regina se rua dans cette direction. Ce qu’elle découvrit au milieu d’une petite clairière lui glaça le sang. Un homme était recroquevillé sur lui-même, marmonnant et se balançant d’avant en arrière.

\- _Rumple…_

_\- Plus de Rumple… plus de place…_

Regina s’accroupit à ses côtés, dévastée devant l’état pitoyable de son mentor et sa rage envers Zelena ne put qu’accroître.

\- _Rumple c’est moi…_ Murmura-t-elle. _C’est Regina…_

Les yeux aveuglés par la folie, le Ténébreux croisa le regard de la Méchante Reine et un éclat de lucidité y brilla pendant un instant.

\- _Regina… ?_ Souffla-t-il.

\- _Hey…_

Un mince sourire étira les lèvres de la mairesse, il était encore là, quelque part au fond cette folie engendrée par la Méchante Sorcière de l’Ouest et elle pouvait encore l’atteindre. Mais elle n’en eut pas le temps car un singe volant sortit de nulle part et fonça droit sur eux obligeant Rumple à prendre la fuite.

\- _Alors toi le macaque volant ça suffit !_ Grinça la reine en envoyant le singe dans un arbre.

Elle avait un homme à rattraper à présent. Mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu’elle trouva non pas Rumpelstilskin mais Neal, arpentant les bois l’air hagard.

_\- Neal ?_

Le jeune homme se tourna vers elle et ce même éclair de reconnaissance traversa son regard et elle comprit.

\- _Oh non Rumple… Je suis désolée…_ Chuchota-t-elle. 


	2. La Mort dans la peau

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toute chose a une fin, ainsi va la vie et ainsi commence la Mort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour, je ne pense pas avoir grand chose à vous dire à part préparez les mouchoirs. J'espère que cette suite vous plaira et surtout n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis ! Bonne lecture à tous !

\- _Regina ? Qu’est-ce que… Qu’est-ce que je fais là ?_

_\- De quoi te souviens-tu ?_

L’homme plissa les yeux et tenta de se remémorer les évènements passés mais tout était flou dans son esprit, tout se mélangeait et se brouillait. Il avait si mal au crâne… il avait l’impression que sa boîte crânienne allait exploser d’une minute à l’autre.

\- _Je… je n’arrive pas à me souvenir…_

 _\- Ce n’est pas grave. Nous allons trouver une solution._ Essaya de rassurer Regina.

Mais la vérité était qu’elle tentait de se convaincre elle-même que tout allait bien se passer, car si elle avait raison, Neal et Rumple ne formaient qu’une seule personne, partageant le même corps et le même esprit, ce qui voulait dire que l’un des deux était mourant. Si Baelfire était sur le point de mourir, Gold ne s’en remettrait jamais, mais si c’était Rumple, la mairesse ne pourrait supporter une nouvelle fois la mort de son professeur.

\- _J’entends une voix dans ma tête…_ Souffla Neal. _Je crois… je crois que c’est mon père…_

_\- Que dit-il ?_

_\- Je…_

Neal s’assit lourdement sur le sol et prit sa tête entre ses mains. Que se passait-il ? Pourquoi son père était-il dans son esprit ?

\- _Neal ?_

_\- Il est à l’intérieur de moi, pas vrai ?_

_\- C’est une supposition, oui._

_\- Ca veut dire… ça veut dire que je devrais être mort, n’est-ce pas ? Quoiqu’il se soit passé pendant cette année qu’on a oublié, je suis mort et mon père m’a absorbé pour me garder en vie…_

_\- Je pense que c’est ce qui s’est passé._

_\- Alors séparez-nous._ Déclara Baelfire en relevant la tête.

\- _Neal…_

_\- Vous devez nous libérer, le libérer._

_\- Il ne s’en remettra pas !_ Supplia la Méchante Reine.

\- _Il s’en remettra, je le sais. Dîtes à Emma que je l’aime et qu’elle devra trouver Tallahassee sans moi…_

_\- Je lui dirai._

_\- Et dîtes à mon père que je lui pardonne._

Regina qui pleurait depuis quelques minutes, sentit son cœur se déchirer dans sa poitrine. Son fils lui pardonnait et Rumple ne pourrait jamais profiter de ce pardon. C’était cruel ! Personne ne devrait subir ce châtiment, même les plus mauvais d’entre eux.

\- _Je lui dirai…_ Souffla-t-elle en essuyant ses larmes. _Je lui dirai…_

 _\- Merci…_ Soupira Neal. _Vous veillerez sur mon père n’est-ce pas ?_

_\- Oui._

_\- Il aura besoin de vous._

Oh si seulement cela pouvait être vrai…

\- _Il a Belle._ Contra Regina.

Neal eut un sourire mais ne dit pas un mot de plus. Il ne doutait pas un instant de la place de Regina dans le cœur de son père.

\- _Tu es sûr que c’est ce que tu veux ?_

_\- Faîtes-le._

La Méchante Reine inspira profondément et prit les mains de Neal dans les siennes. Elle devait le faire mais diable cela lui fendait le cœur. Rumple allait la haïr pour ça, elle allait tuer son enfant et jamais il ne pourrait lui pardonner, elle-même ne pourrait pas, alors comment le père du garçon le pourrait-il ?

\- _Je suis désolée Rumple…_ Murmura-t-elle avant de clore les paupières.

Une onde de choc secoua la Reine et le jeune homme et lorsque Regina ouvrit les yeux, elle fit face au regard confus de Rumpelstilskin.

\- _Regina ? Qu’est-ce que… qu’est-ce que tu as fait ?_

_\- Papa…_

La mairesse et le Ténébreux se tournèrent vers Neal, étendu sur le sol froid de la forêt, la respiration courte et le teint pâle.

\- _Bae…_

 _\- Ne sois pas en colère contre elle… c’est moi qui lui ai demandé…_ Souffla-t-il.

\- _Oh Bae…_

\- _Ca va aller papa…_ Assura Baelfire tandis que Rumple le prenait dans ses bras et commençait à doucement le bercer comme quand il n’était qu’un petit garçon qui avait fait un cauchemar. _Tu vas pouvoir les aider maintenant… et ton esprit est libéré…_

 _\- Non Bae… je t’en prie… ne t’en va pas…_ Pleura le sorcier.

\- _Il faut que tu me laisses partir…_

_\- Non ! Je ne peux pas faire ça… Bae je viens seulement de te retrouver comment peux-tu me demander une chose pareille ?_

_\- Il le faut papa…_

_\- Il y a sûrement une autre solution ! Il y en a forcément une !_ S’exclama Rumpelstilskin en levant des yeux suppliants vers la Méchante Reine. _Regina aide-moi !_

_\- Rumple… je…_

_\- Papa s’il te plait…_ Mumura Baelfire. _Je te pardonne papa… je te pardonne de m’avoir lâché dans le portail… je te pardonne absolument tout…_

_\- Baelfire…_

_\- Et… et surtout… je… je t’aime…_ Expira Neal, ses yeux se fermant doucement pour ne plus jamais s’ouvrir.


End file.
